


The Titan's Corner

by saraya271



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:03:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4425971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saraya271/pseuds/saraya271
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're the bartender and catch someone slipping something in my drink" AU<br/>...and the rest is history</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'll add more characters, warnings, tags, and ratings as the story evolves   
> enjoy!

Fuck everything. 

That's what I was thinking as I entered some random bar, which I didn't even catch the name of. Earlier today I found that the math exam that was worth half my grade, yup, I failed it. Meaning my parents were going to kill me. Or worse, stop supporting me financially. On top of failing my exam, I lost my job the local coffee shop. I have no idea how I'm going to pay my third of the rent.

I share an apartment across campus with my two best friends, Mikasa and Armin. We've been best friends since we were children, they're like my family. Armin would always get bullied and Mikasa and I would stand up for him. Whenever Mikasa and I were struggling in class, Armin would always help us. And whenever I got myself in trouble, which was something I did quite often, Mikasa and Armin would always find a way to cover for me. This is how it always was. Us protecting each other. 

I entered the bar and took in the surroundings. The place was pretty modern, I've never seen a bar like this one. There was a dance floor and flashing lights everywhere and a gigantic disco ball on the ceiling. The bar was packed with drunkards grinding on each other. At the back of the room there was a door with big glowing letters saying "BAR". I'm guessing the second floor is where the drinking is, and that's what i came for. 

I made my way up the stairs and sat on one of the bar stools. The upper floor was dimlit and had faint music playing in the background. There was a bar with barstools and a sitting area in the middle of the room. The bar wasn't as packed as the dancefloor and I was glad. 

There were two bartenders, a man and a woman. The woman was very pretty, she had big honey colored eyes and short brownish/red colored hair. She looked great in the uniform, which was a tight white button up and black jeans. I was about to call for her so I could order my drink when this man sitting next to me tapped my shoulder. I turned around to face him and he looked very suspicious but I decided to go against my judgement, after all he could be a nice guy. 

"Hey baby, you thirsty?" The man asked. I was kind of weirded out that he called me baby but maybe he was just being polite...

"Yeah, I was just about to order a drink." When I said this his eyes visibly lit up and his mouth turned into a grin showing all of his teeth.

"Let me." He called down a bartender and this one was the man. He ordered rounds of shots and the bartender left to make them. When the bartender left, the guy walked away from me towards the bartender. The bartender finished pouring the shots and the man turned his body to cover the shots while he reached for something in his pocket. Now I was freaking out a bit. What if the guy put something in my drink? What is he trying to do? I almost reached for my phone so I could call Armin or Mikasa but decided I was just being paranoid. 

"Here." The guy handed me the first shot and I drank it all. Right when I put the shot glass down, I see a short man with jet black hair in front of me and arguing with the man who bought me a drink. The short man was wearing the same outfit the woman bartender was wearing so I guess he is the man bartender. 

"I saw you slip something into his drink!" The bartender hissed.

"No I didn't. Fuck off." The man replied and handed me another shot, when I was about to drink it, the bartender snatched the shot out of my hand and slammed it on the counter. Wait, the bartender said the man slipped something into my drink? Is that was he was getting out of his pocket? Come to think of it, I am feeling a bit dizzy and out of it. I snapped out of it and paid attention to what was going on in front of me.

"I'm asking you to leave, asshole!" 

"No, fuck you." The guy then tried to throw in a punch but I jumped in front of it. The bartender was only trying to help. I was punched right in the jaw and damn did it hurt. 

"Shit, are you alright?" The bartender helped me up and when I can balance on my own he walked over to the guy and punched him, hard. The guy was now unconscious, "Petra, please get security." Then everything went black. 

 

"Hey, hey kid." Someone was slapping me lightly on the cheek making sure to not hurt the injury, "Wake up."

I opened my eyes and took in my surroundings. I was in the bathroom and sitting on the toilet seat, in front of me is the bartender. Damn, was he hot. He had very defined features. His jawline, his cheekbones, and his collarbones were so sharp they could grate cheese. He had an undercut hairstyle with bangs. But his eyes... I've never seen anything like it. They're grey, maybe even silver? And have specks of icy blue in them. His eyes were mesmerizing. 

"Good, you're awake." He walked over to the sink and set a box on the sink counter, "Kneel over the toilet and throw up." 

"What?"

"That asswipe drugged you. You need to throw up." The bartender commanded. 

"How..?" I asked. I've haven't threw up in years.

"Are you fucking serious? Wet your fingers then shove them down your throat until you throw up." I lifted the toilet seat and did as told, I was dry heaving for a while then felt a hand rubbing my back. Finally I threw up. When I closed the toilet seat and turned around, I was being handed a wash cloth and toothbrush with toothpaste.

"Wash your face and teeth, then I'll treat your wound." 

After I brushed my teeth and washed my face, I looked in the mirror and saw blood on my jawline and chin. They were turning purple too. 

"Shit." 

"Yeah he punched you good, now sit on the toilet seat." I sat on the seat and saw the bartender looking throw the box, then he took out what looked like rubbing alcohol. He kneeled in front of me and starting dabbing the liquid on my jaw and I hissed.

"Fuck, that stings."

"Don't pay attention to it. Focus on me, ask questions, get your mind off of the pain." 

I did as told and focused on his face, which was very close to mine. His face was emotionless but his eyes, they looked concentrated. 

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Levi. Yours?"

"Eren."

"Eren.." Levi repeated. The way my name rolled off his tongue did things to me... I could feel my face getting hot and I know Levi will notice.

"Why is your face red, kid?" 

Shit. "I'm not a kid. I'm 21."

"You're a kid to me." Levi said as he stood up and walked towards the sink to wash his hands and put everything away.

"All done?"

"Yeah. The bruise will stay a few days but since I treated it it won't be as noticeable."

"A few days? Mikasa and Armin will definetly notice..." Then I noticed how I haven't called them and they don't know where I am, "Fuck, fuck, fuck.." I chanted as I got out my phone and turned it on. I have 34 missed calls and 78 missed texts from Mikasa and Armin. Mostly Mikasa. Then I looked at the time, 2am.

"Eren." I looked up at Levi and he looked amused, still emotionless, but a bit amused, "What's wrong?"

"I have to call my friends they're probably worried sick about me." I tried calling but there's no service. "No service? I have to go outside." 

"Follow me." 

I followed Levi outside and once I got service I tried calling Armin but my phone died. Damn iPhones...

"My phone died, can I borrow yours?"

"No."

"What the hell? Why not?"

"I just- No it isn't safe. But you can charge your phone at my house. Let's go."

"I don't even know you, I'm not going to your house." I snapped, pissed that he won't let me use his phone. What did he mean it wasn't safe anyway?

"I just saved your life. If I wanted to do something to you I would have done it already. Quit being so paranoid and just get into the car." Levi and I walked to his car and got in, then everything went dark.

* * *

 

Levi's POV

The damned kid fell asleep in my car. Once I pulled over in the apartment parking lot I carried Eren bridal style into the lobby and greeted the person at the desk, Mike.

"Hey Mike."

"Hello Levi, who is this?" Mike asked while getting out his notebook to keep track of me.

"Mike, do me a favor and don't tell the bastard about the kid, please." When Mike continued writing in the notebook I sighed and got out my wallet and took out a $100 bill and slid it across the desk.

"Fine Levi, I won't tell." Mike smiled at me and took the bill. 

Tch.

I walked into the elevator and went up to my floor. I got to my apartment and greeted my cat, Titan.

"Hey Titan, sorry it took so long for me to come home. I had to take care of Eren." Titan meowed in response then I took Eren to my bedroom. I then realized I had to take off his clothing, he's sweaty and dirty and there's no way in hell he's sleeping like that in my bed. I took off his clothes and threw them in the laundry, then tucked him in bed. I took this chance to really look at him. To put it short, he's beautiful. He has soft features and messy brown hair but it suits him. And his eyes are outstanding, I can't tell if they're blue or green but the color is beautiful. I hate that his eyes are closed right now. I miss them already. 

I got up to feed Titan and do my night routine. Then I cleaned the apartment a bit and got blankets and pillows so I can sleep on the couch. Then it hit me, shit. I have another man in my house. Erwin is going to be furious. I quickly disregard the thoughts and switched them to happy thoughts. I started thinking about the brat with big green eyes. And he was the last thought on my mind before I went to sleep. 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for any typos or errors, i don't have a beta reader and i didn't have time to edit today

I woke up from the best sleep I've had in a while. The bed was warm and comfortable and soft and- wait. I'm not in my bed. I shot straight up and looked around, this isn't my room. No, this is much cleaner and nicer. I got out from bed and noticed I wasn't wearing any clothing, only my boxers. I went to open another door which I guessed was the bathroom. The bathroom was huge. There was a shower AND a bathtub, then a toilet and sink. Once I finished using the bathroom I looked at myself in the mirror and noticed the bruise on my face. Right, last night I was with Levi. I left the bathroom and made my way into the kitchen to see Levi cooking.

"Uh, good morning.."

Levi was in black sweatpants and white shirt and his hair was a mess...and he still looked hot as hell. 

"Took you long enough." Levi commented as he turned off the stove and brought out two plates, "I made breakfast." 

I sat down on a stool by the kitchen island as Levi set down the plates of omelettes then went to the refrigerator, "What do you want to drink?"

"Water's fine." 

Levi hummed in response then set down a glass of water and some kind of tea. He sipped his tea and was staring at me. This went on for a minute longer and we were just staring at each other.. then it got awkward. 

"I don't think I have any clothes that will fit you but I could probably find something." Levi broke the silence. 

"Oh! Uh- I- It's fine, I'll just wear my clothes from last night."

"No you won't. They're filthy, I haven't washed them yet."

"What? You don't need to do that." 

"There was no way I would let you sleep in my bed with those clothes on." I then realized Levi wasn't sleeping in the bed. I looked around and saw some blankets folded up on the couch. 

"I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"For making you sleep on the couch."

"It's no big deal. You passed out in my car." He looked at my plate, "Aren't you going to eat?" 

I picked up my fork and ate the meal. We were silent the whole time but it was a comfortable silence. Levi set our dishes in the sink then took out his phone. 

"It's almost 2pm, I have to go soon." 

"2pm?!" I shot out of my seat and looked around for my phone, it was on the living room table. I raced to the living room and turned on my phone. I had even more missed calls from Mikasa and Armin. I called Armin.

"Eren?!"

"Hey Ar."

"Where the hell are you? Mikasa and I were worried sick. You didn't show up last night and you're late to uni."

"I know, I know. I'll explain everything later, long story. I'll see you in a bit." Then I hung up on Armin and turned to see Levi casually sipping his tea.

"I have to go. Thank you for everything, Levi." I turned around and ran to the door then Levi spoke up.

"Hey kid, you aren't wearing any clothes." Levi got up and I followed him to his room, he went to his closet and dug all the way to the back and got out a hoodie and jeans, "This is all I have that'll fit." 

I quickly put it on and saw that it was 3 sizes too big, why did Levi own clothes this big. He's so tiny... It was as if he was reading my mind and commented, "They aren't mine, you don't have to return it either." 

"Okay, thank you again... I have to go now. I'm late to class." I said turning around then Levi grabbed my wrist.

"Let me drive you, it's faster." 

Levi took off his sweats and put on jeans and shoes and then we left to the lobby, once we got there the guy standing behind the counter took out a notebook and pen and started writing quickly. 

"Mike." Levi said sternly. 

"Levi, you know Erwin won't let this slide." Who's Erwin..?

"Erwin can fuck himself." When Mike didn't respond and continued writing in the notebook, Levi sighed and fished out some $20 bills and handing them to Mike. Mike then ripped out the notebook page and crumbled it up. When Levi started walking I followed him until we reached the car. Once we got in we were silent for a while until I asked, "What was that all about?"

"Nothing..." Levi responded quietly. I decided not to pry into it since he obviously didn't want to talk about it. We didn't say much the entire ride until we reached campus. Levi parked his car and we sat there for a few seconds. 

"Will I ever see you again?" I asked.

"Maybe."

"Give me your phone." Levi looked at me weirdly for a moment then handed me his phone. I put my number in it then took a selfie for my contact photo and handed it back to him, "Call me." And with that I left the car.

 

I entered the university and quickly found Mikasa and Armin.

"Where the hell were you last night?!" Mikasa growled. Damn was she scary sometimes... 

"Uh, I went to a club, got drugged, then this guy-" 

"You got drugged?!" Armin exclaimed then started looking into my eyes and feeling my forehead then I slapped his hand away, "What drug? How high was the dosage?" 

"Why the fuck were you doing drugs?!" Mikasa was yelling now, and she never yells.

"Let me finish the story." I told them the story and this time they didn't interrupt me. I looked at them and waited for one of them to speak up. Finally, Armin did.

"Okay well I'm glad you're alright and Levi was there to help you," He said as he hugged me, "But next time, please call. We were worried sick."

"I will, I promise,"

"Fine. I forgive you." Mikasa said as she pouted and started walking away. Armin and I laughed and followed her. We walked through the university and was on our way to the apartment. I cherish these moments when we walk and talk together like we did when we were younger, they don't happen as often anymore. We're always busy. Armin is busy studying and Mikasa is busy at the gym. 

Five minutes later we made it to the apartment and Armin and I attempted to make lunch. We were trying to make the three of us grilled cheese sandwiches but we burned the bread. Finally we gave up and Mikasa made lunch for us. She's always like the "mom" and taking care of us. Once we finished eating Mikasa left to hang out with her friend Annie at the gym and that left Armin and I alone. He took this opportunity to help me study for math.

We were interrupted by a call from an unknown number. 

"Hello?"

"Eren, are you busy right now?" 

* * *

 

Levi's POV

When I dropped Eren off at university I look at the selfie he took for his contact picture. He was grinning his famous lop-sided grin and he looked so happy. His smile is so cute. This is all very weird for me, I haven't found anyone attractive, well since  _him..._ No, I'm not thinking about the car accident right now. I turn on the radio and hum to the songs as I drive back to my apartment. Once I park and step in my day is ruined. 

"Hello Levi."

"Erwin." Does that count as a greeting? I don't know or care. 

"Let's go upstairs." Erwin says and he heads towards the elevator. I only follow him because he's going to my apartment. Once we're in my apartment he sits on my couch and I sit across from him, waiting for what he has to say. 

"How's maman?"

"Don't fucking call her that. She isn't your mother."

"Oh Levi, don't be like that. We're grew up together she's practically my mom too," He said with a warm smile, but I knew it was fake. He just wanted to rile me up. I'm not taking his bullshit.

"Why are you here?"

"Just wanted to visit my best friend."

"Cut the crap, Erwin. What do you want?"

He was silent for a moment, obviously studying me. Only a handful of people can read my emotions and I hate how he's one of them.

"Who was your company from last night and why was he here?" Shit. I knew I couldn't trust Mike. 

"I don't know what you're talking about." My plan was to play dumb for as long as I can. 

"Levi, I'm offended. Do you really think so little of me? You think I don't check the lobby surveillance cameras?" Well now I can't lie anymore.

"He was hurt at the bar. I took him home because he passed out in my car. That's it." 

"Hm, I believe you, but you should have just told me. No more of this sneaky shit otherwise I'll tell papa to pull the plug." 

"Tch, get out of my apartment." I stood up and opened the front door.

"I'm serious, Levi."

"I know. Now leave." 

Erwin left the apartment and now I have to think. What the hell am I supposed to do? I really like Eren...I want to see him again. How will I be able to see him if Erwin is always on my case? We have to meet someplace public. That's it, I'll ask him out to dinner. Wait, is he even gay..? Whatever, if he isn't we can just go as friends. 

"Hello?" 

"Eren, are you busy right now?"

"Uh, not really...why?"

Here goes nothing, "Want to go out to dinner?" There was a pause and I swear I heard his breathing hitch. 

"Umm one second.." It sounded like he put down his phone but I can still hear him speaking to another person.

"Armin. Levi just asked me out to dinner." 

"Did you say yes? Is this a date?" 

"I don't know if Levi is even gay.." 

Haha, I'm so gay. I continued listening.

"Do you want to go?"

"Yes!" I heard the phone shuffling then I heard him drop the phone before picking it up again. He's so clumsy. 

"Levi?"

"Still here."

"I'll go."

"Okay I'll text you the address."

 


	3. Chapter 3

"Armin, what the fuck am I supposed to wear?!" I paced back and forth from my closet to my dresser throwing clothes everywhere.

"Wear something nice, a button up and some slacks." Armin replied while looking through my drawers, "Here." Armin handed me a white button up with brown slacks. I quickly put them on and went in front of the mirror. I looked decent enough. I brushed my hair with my fingers attempting to make it neat but the attempt was in vain. I groaned and turned around to face Armin.

"You look great." 

"I don't feel great." 

"You will after you see your new hot date." Armin suggestively lifted his eyebrows up and down and laughed once I groaned again.

"I don't even know if this is a date.."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Armin said and he unlocked his phone, "You should go before you're late, Eren." 

"Okay," We walked to the front door and Armin hugged me before I left.

"Have fun, Eren. Don't stay out too late, and remember to use protection!" Armin laughed.

"Armin!" Then Armin laughed some more and said goodbye again before shutting the door.

 

I started walking towards the restaurant Levi invited me to, luckily it was in walking distance since I don't have a car. I could feel my hands get clammy as I walked. I was really nervous.. What would Levi think of me? Does he even like me? Of course he does, why else would he invite me out to dinner? I ignored these doubtful thoughts and thought of Levi instead, and his reaction when I mentioned Erwin. Maybe I'll ask him about it at dinner. 

I got to the restaurant and saw Levi patiently waiting at a table near the back. I made my way to him and greeted him. Then he got up to hug me which really surprised me and I could feel my face go as read as a tomato and my heart starting beating ten times faster. When we both sat down we talked about how our day was, although it was mostly me talking since Levi doesn't really talk much. Then our waiter came. 

"Oh, Levi, hello!"

"Hello Moblit." Levi's expression darkened the slightest when he saw the waiter. 

"No Erwin today?" 

"Tch, of course not. Not today, not ever," Levi spat. Why did he get so angry at the mention of Erwin's name?

"Woah, woah, chill... How're your parents?" Levi didn't answer right away. I studied his expressions, his face didn't tell much but his eyes did. He looked...sad, distant. 

Finally he answered, "They're fine."

Moblit smiled, "That's always nice to hear, especially since your mom is-"

"Okay Moblit enough chit-chat, I'm hungry." Levi rushed.

"Oh, sorry I got a little carried away...What would you like to order?"

Levi and I ordered and finally got our food. Levi ordered us both some French dish since the menu was in French and I couldn't understand any of it. We ate our food and surprisingly, talked a lot. We talked about anything and everything, from what our favorite type of ice cream flavor is to what we think happens after people die. Levi seemed to loosen up a bit and I stopped being nervous and we spoke with ease, as if we've known each other for longer. I talked about my best friends Armin and Mikasa and he told me about his best friends, Hanji and Petra. And his friends he grew up with in France, Isabel and Farlan. However, he never said anything about Erwin. 

"Levi, can I ask a question?" 

"You just did." Levi replied with a smirk, pleased with himself. He's such a dork. 

I rolled my eyes, "You know what I mean," Then I got serious and took a deep breath before I started speaking again, "How do you know Erwin?"

 

Levi visibly tensed, "I met him when my family and I moved to America."

"Are you still friends?"

"We were best friends, like brothers. Not anymore." 

"What happened?" I held my breath waiting for his answer.

"I...I don't really want to talk about it."

"Okay, that's fine." Once I said this Levi actually looked surprised.

"Usually when I say that people tend to pry."

"I respect your privacy," I smiled, "There's no rush, you'll tell me when you're ready." 

Levi looked at me with warm eyes and he smiled. Well, not really, the corners of his lips turned up in the slightest... but that's as good as it gets with Levi. "Okay, enough sad-talk brat, let's get dessert." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!  
> really short chapter today, but next one will have a time skip and be on the long side.   
> i won't be able to update as much as i want to because of my new job, hopefully i'll get a couple chapters a week.  
> thanks for commenting, i love your comments and they always kick my butt into writing gear :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> levi time and time skip :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda sorta feel like eren and levi are OOC... i'll work on it

_~one month later~_

Levi's POV

Eren and I have gotten really close over the past few weeks. He's one of my best friends now, up there with Hanji and Petra. We hang out almost every day and have sleepovers quite often. He even helps me clean. Eren is great, he understands. He gets it. He respects my privacy, doesn't intrude, and gives me space when I obviously need it. I'm afraid I'm developing feelings for him. I want to ignore these feelings, but I can't. It's hard when I'm constantly reminded how much I fucking love his eyes when he looks at me. Or his adorable smile he always flashes. I'm scared because I don't want to hurt him, I hurt everyone that gets close to me. I've hurt Isabel, Farlan, maman... I'm surprised Hanji and Petra stick with me, I'm just a burden. My dark thoughts were interrupted by my favorite voice. 

"What do you want to watch, Levi?" This was Eren and my third sleepover in a row. For the past few days, all I've been doing is watching Netflix and lounging with him. But hey, I can't complain. 

"I don't know, whatever you want to watch."

"Hmm, how about white chicks? I want to watch it because it's a comedy and I love when you smile."  Eren grinned like the smooth motherfucker he is.

"Whatever, brat, just put it on." Eren put on white chicks and sat back on the bed with me.

About half way through the movie and several bowls of popcorn later, papa called my cellphone. Eren paused the movie and I answered the phone. 

"What the fuck do you want?" 

"Well, hello to you too, Levi. How have you been?" 

"Cut to the chase, I'm don't have all day." I spat.

"You need to spend less time with Eren." Papa dead planted. 

"Fuck off. I'll spend time with whoever I please." I looked over at Eren and saw him playing some game on his phone. 

"Erwin said to pass on the message, he said if you continue spending time with Eren, he won't pay for maman's hospital bills. And if we can't afford that then we'll have to pu-"

"Stop right there. I don't care what Erwin says, I'll pay for it."

"I understand...but Erwin won't give me any money if you don't listen to what he says." 

"Do you even fucking care about me or maman?!" I could feel Eren shift on the bed.

"Of course I do-"

"Doesn't seem like it. All you seem to care about is Erwin's fucking money. You don't even care about your own family..."

"Levi, listen-"

"No, I won't listen. Bye papa." I aggressively hung up the phone and threw it across the bed then ran my hands through my hair. I miss maman... Papa isn't helping, he doesn't even care about us. And Erwin... he betrayed maman. He blackmails papa to get me to do as he says. Ugh I hate this. I could feel Eren's hands rub my back soothingly. I turn to face him and before I could say anything Eren speaks.

"I'm sorry about everything, Levi."

"What..? None of this is your fault.."

"I know, but you don't deserve to go through this." 

I sigh and lay down on my back, "No one does, kid."

Eren lay down next to me and asks, "Wanna talk about it?"

I decide to take up his offer and talk to him about everything. About how maman is in a coma, Erwin is blackmailing us, and how papa only cares about money. Eren listens attentively  and doesn't interrupt me. He nods and rubs my back at times for comfort. When I finish telling him everything I turn over to see Eren tearing up.

"Brat, why are you crying?"

He doesn't answer, he just bites his lip then reaches out to hug me. I'm hesitant at first but decide to just give in. Eren pulls me into his arms and my face is pressed to his chest. I could hear his fast heartbeat. I wrap my arms around his waist and we cuddle there for a while. I'll never admit it but I haven't felt this safe in a while. Who knew fucking cuddling is what makes me feel better. 

"I feel terrible. I'm so sorry, Levi..." Eren finally speaks. Ah, there it is. The pity everyone gives when I tell my story. That's probably the only reason why he's hugging me right now... definitely not because he likes me in that way...

I sighed in realization and started to pull away but Eren wouldn't let go. 

"Please let go." I tried.

"Nope." 

"Eren, fucking let me go right now." The brat only hugged tighter.

"No, you need this right now." 

"I don't need shit. Let go!" I said a little louder and sternly. Finally Eren let go and sat up.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"I don't like when people pity me...You're only hugging me because you pity me." I responded quietly, awaiting his answer. 

"What? That's not the case at all... Levi are you fucking dense?" Eren laughed.

"Excuse me?" 

Eren crawled to me and hugged me again, "Levi, I'm hugging you because I really, really like you." 

"Huh?"

"Nothing," Eren laughed, "C'mon, I'm tired." 

Eren pulled me in his arms and we lay in the same position as we were before, this time I let him hold me. Though I'll probably never let him hold me again. 

"Goodnight, Levi."

"Night, brat." Then I fall asleep in confusion and feeling content. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ehhh i feel like the ending was kinda rushed, we'll clear things the next few chapters.


End file.
